powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Concert 1: Debut! Chibiranger
|season = Idol Sentai Chibiranger |number = 1 |writer = Triagusns.saga |director = Triagusns.saga |next = Concert 2: Combine! Chibiranger Robo |airdate = March 16, 2015}} Consert 1: Debut! Chibiranger is the first episode of Idol Sentai Chibiranger. Synopsis Four years ago, a new girl group was formed from nine girls with different character. They were taught to sing and dance so they can become idols. But there is another reason for the formation of this group. Plot A girl group consist of nine girls is performing the theme song of the series in a show. Their fans is very enthusiastically calling their name, Cherrybelle. After the show ends, the girl group are called by their managers. They say that it has been four years since the group was formed, as they will reveal the real reason why the group was formed. It is revealed that the managers formed the group to anticipate the emergence of a monster, General Kikai. The group is given changers that will transform them to their fighting form, but refuse it because they don't know how to fight. Teguh tell that they can fight with the dance their choreographer had taught so far. The group finally accept the changers and agree to fight the monster as the Chibirangers, except Cherly who still doesn't want to fight. In an unknown landfill site, General Kikai is awakened from his four years cold sleep. General Kikai, who doesn't have any power left due to his long sleep, searches three items, as he finds a tank toy, a rice cooker, and a cellphone. He infuses them with energy from his hand that make the three items gain monster form. They introduce themselves as Colonel Gerat, Lady Makinah, and Lieutenant Vel. He orders them to gather the scream of the human as much as possible, so he can gain his power back. Colonel Gerat finds a bulldozer parked there and infuses it with energy to become Chiter Bulldozer. Gerat order him and his grunts to make a terror in the city while Lieutenant Vel records the human scream. Knowing a monster attacking the city, the eight Chibirangers, who have been taught about their arsenal, transform and go to the place where the monster attacks with their Kincir Van Chibi Mode. Chibirangers announce their roll call and fight the foot soldiers. After wiping out the foot soldiers, they fight Chiter Bulldozer, but overpowered by him. Meanwhile, Tria tries to convince Cherly to become Chibiranger. Cherly then tells him, that the reason she joined the Cherrybelle is to prove her existence on her parents, instead of becoming Chibiranger. Tria gives her some advice. Cherly agrees to become a Chibiranger. Teguh comes to give the two know about the other Chibirangers' condition. Chiter Bulldozer defeats the Chibiranger. He is about to finish Chibi Blue, but interrupted by the late appearance of Chibi Red. Lead by Chibi Red, the Chibiranger fight the monster. Chibi Red finishes him off using her sword's finisher. Lieutenant Vel gives the record of the human scream to General Kikai who disappointed about the result of the battle. Lady Makinah responds that she is developing a new arsenal for the next battle. In the Cherrybelle's basecamp, Teguh and Deddy congratulate Cherrybelle for their winning on their very first battle. Later, Angel asks Tria what he is doing. Knowing that General Kikai now has his own monster army, Tria reveals that he is developing a set of giant mecha to support their battle. Script /Script Cast * Cherly Januarta * Anisa Febrinita * Auryn Marlina * Brigitta Apriliani * Angelina Meilani * Felly Junianti * Christy Julianti * Wenda Agustina * Devi Septima * Teguh Wijaya * Deddy Winarto * Tria Wirawan * General Kikai * Lady Makinah * Lieutenant Vel * Colonel Gerat * Chiter Bulldozer Chibi Cards * Chibi Red: Chibi Red, Chibi Sword, Sword (Red Appeal) * Chibi Blue: Chibi Blue, Chibi Magnum * Chibi Yellow: Chibi Yellow, Chibi Hammer * Chibi White: Chibi White, Chibi Axe * Chibi Pink: Chibi Pink, Chibi Claw * Chibi Cyan: Chibi Cyan, Chibi Staff * Chibi Violet: Chibi Violet, Chibi Shield * Chibi Gold: Chibi Gold, Chibi Arrow * Chibi Silver: Chibi Silver, Chibi Fan Notes * As a part of Triagusns.saga's Super Hero Time, this episode "aired" alongside episode 1, . ** As revealed in that episode, Aditya and Dilan are one of the fans who came to Cherrybelle's birthday concert. Category:Idol Sentai Chibiranger Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere